Look Into My Eyes
by Hidari
Summary: Presenting the Reikai Tantei and fangirls! A collection of crackfic oneshots that may be loosely connected to one another. Or not.
1. Look Into My Eyes

**x**

**x**

**Look Into My Eyes**

_I am so hopelessly in love. My every breath, my every thought, my every urge, is towards this soft-spoken redhead named Minamino Shuuichi. It started as a crush in school. Just a mild infatuation brought about by the sound of his voice. We were between classes, you see, and he asked me if I had an eraser he could borrow._

"Minagawa-san? Minagawa-san? Are you alright?"

_And there it happened. A single line was all it took for me to join his legion of fangirls. From crush, to infatuation, to obsession, to full blown love! I followed him around for weeks, unknown to him, of course. I discovered he had a secret. Another life, another name, another side of him that we at school had never seen before._

"Che, you could win a war with your legion."

"Shut up, Hiei."

_Gone was the kind and polite boy of our dreams. In his place was this whip-wielding, steely-eyed specimen of pure unadulterated maleness! And he could fly to the heavens and disappear in the blink of an eye._

"That's not fair, Kurama."

"What's not fair, Kuwabara-kun?"

"You're more girly than I am. How come you get to be called a pure unadulterated male?"

_He is so beautiful! Long red hair blowing in the wind; green eyes, glaring in that perfect face; so beautiful he looks almost feminine. But all it takes is one look into those deep and fathomless orbs of his; or one touch of his hard muscular body; and I am once again electrified by his virility._

"Eheh? Yusuke... help me out here...!"

"Try tickling her with your long red hair."

"Hn... he should electrify her with his beauty."

"She said virility, Hiei, virility."

"Minagawa-san! Minagawa-san! Wake up please!"

_His pained voice... so warm and enticing, hinting of panic, and frustration, and of hot, humid and sweaty nights together under the..._

"Minagawa-san!"

I blink several times and the world shifts into focus. Cloudless blue sky. Cool windy day. The face of my beloved. I am being shaken awake in the hands of one desperately blushing Minamino Shuuichi.

"Ah! Minagawa-san, you're finally awake! What a relief!"

I put up both palms to trace his face. Indeed, he looks very relieved. And he is holding me! I am so close! _Ahhh, his arms... his scent..._

"No, no! Stay with me, Minagawa-san!"

"Tch, it's no use, Kurama. You shouldn't have let her look into your fathomless orbs."

x

x

x

A/N: This was written in a fit of... fangirl zeal. What? (looks shifty) You think this is easy? (Author pokes finger at herself and laughs) Also, Kurama's voice, in my head, will always be Megumi Ogata's. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Games

A/N: This was inspired by a screencap from Eizou Hakusho II.

If you can't imagine them in military garb then check this out: Hiei's so cute! Kurama is too, of course.

(http:) / / img811. imageshack. us/ img811/ 7447/ eizou. jpg

To get the link, take our the spaces and the parentheses.

x

x

x

**GAMES**

x

x

"Shuuichi-kun, what is going on here?"

Minamino Shuuichi, otherwise known as Youko Kurama, looked up from his awkward position inside the drainpipe. Arms and legs splayed outward to keep the cylindrical pipe balanced, Kurama gave a sheepish laugh. He and his companion were completely garbed in military attire.

"Ahh, Mako-san!" he said to his group mate from the science club. "We are just playing. Are you alone? You shouldn't be here. Why don't you come inside and join us?"

The redhead did not wait for an answer. Instead he grabbed the girl by the arm and hauled her into the pipe.

"Tch, they're too troublesome. Leave her outside. One casualty won't matter."

"You know I can't do that. Mako-san, don't struggle; you won't like it out there. See the way Hiei, that's the little guy with the scowl over there, is lying along the pipe's perimeter? Copy that. Go on beside him, he won't bite. Right, Hiei?"

The fire demon gave a snort and didn't deign to answer. Thinking that Shuuichi-kun had gone mad, the bewildered girl nevertheless positioned herself beside the short scary boy. There must be a legitimate explanation for all this, she thought. After all, Shuuichi-kun was known to be a very reliable and trustworthy student.

"It's coming. That's their last one."

"Yes. Hold her. Let's go."

"Hn. Do I have to?"

"Don't be mean, Hiei. Yukina won't approve."

"Shut it, Kurama."

"Shuuichi-kun... w-who is Kurama?"

A thunderous explosion rocked their drainpipe, green paint spattered onto its sides and dirt and debris fell from its edges. Hiei hooked an arm around the girl's waist and quickly threw their weight against the cylinder wall. The drainpipe rolled from its perch atop the steep incline and started going downhill, gaining momentum with help from Hiei.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" shrieked Mako-san, hanging on to the fire demon for dear life.

The drainpipe, going at a magnificent speed, passed two sets of surprised eyes hidden in the long grass and a tattered green flag waving gently on a pole stuck in the ground.

With perfect timing, a long green thorny stem whipped out from somewhere inside the cylinder, snaked around the flagpole, and brought it crashing to the ground.

Immediately after, thousands of slender green vines shot out from the ground twining themselves on the speeding drainpipe and bringing it to a halt.

Hiei and Kurama climbed out both smirking and stuck their hands into their pockets. Two other boys emerged from the grassy verge, both covered in orange paint.

"Ahou, you need to work on your aim. You didn't get even a single drop on us." Hiei deliberately gloated at Kuwabara.

"EHHH? That's because you were cowering in the drainpipe, runt! And who're you calling a moron...!"

"It's the same type of pipe as yours, Kuwabara-kun." Kurama teased. "But we still got you all orange, eh?"

The tall boy with hair the same color as the neon paint on his camouflage gear, dropped cross legged to the ground and started sulking.

Then from inside the drainpipe, catching everyone's attention, came the unmistakable sounds of someone moaning.

"Oi! Kurama, Hiei, who's that?"

"Oh, she's someone from school, Yusuke." The redhead rushed to help the dizzy girl up and regarded her seriously. "Gomen, Mako-san, are you alright?"

"Shuuichi-kun... w-why do they call you Kurama? Why were you holding a rose? Are you giving it to me?"

"Anou... you see..."

"Hee hee hee, you're flustered! How cute! Nevermind. I always had a crush on you, Suuichi-kun. Hee hee hee. But you have too many fans. I don't think there's enough of you to go around."

The dizzy girl staggered away from the redhead's side and stumbled towards Hiei. The surly demon took several steps back, hand moving to the hilt of his sword and red pupils dilating at the beaming girl moving determinedly towards him.

"Hee hee hee..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei demanded as the taller girl stopped in front of him.

"Kawaii! You're such a cute little boy!" She bent over and then clutched at his collar. "You kept me safe, didn't you? I think I'm going to wait for you to grow up..."

And in front of all their horrified petrified gazes, Mako-san dizzily leant forward...

... and gave Hiei a kiss.

"JA OU EN SATSU RENGOKU SHOU!"

"Hiei no!"

x

x

x

Japanese words:  
Ahou - moron  
Kawaii - cute  
Anou - um (an expression)  
Gomen -sorry


	3. Dreams

**x**

**x**

**Dream**

Sometimes the crossover from sleep to wakefulness can be abrupt, leaving a person disoriented and just a little bit confused.

It was like that for me that morning. One moment, I was caught in the middle of an incredible battle. Light and sound assaulted my senses and the air around me sizzled with barely contained power. The next, I found myself awake. Staring at my darkened ceiling and my shadowed room.

_A dream?_

I snuggled deeper into my warm sheets and looked around. Everything in my room seemed as I remember. Everything peaceful, quiet and familiar. I frowned and put a hand on my chest.

_Why does it feel like I've just run a marathon? _

My heart soon returned to its regular beat and then sitting up in bed, I peeped outside the window.

The city was still in gloom but somewhere in the east, past the dim silhouette of tall water towers, was a hint of lightening sky. I sighed, a bit wistfully.

_Only a dream._

"Haahhhh!" I yawned and smiled. That was some dream! I didn't think I could get back to sleep now; might as well get up, get dressed and maybe watch some early morning tv.

I had finished changing into school clothes and was fixing my bed when I saw it. And it made me feel bereft.

Sitting innocently on my pillow was a long strand of dark red hair.

_"... Come back, Minagawa-san..."_

Images flashed behind my eyes.

_Was it really ... just a dream?_

x

x

x

* * *


End file.
